La Pagina Indeleble
by Funny Wara
Summary: ¿Quieres un boleto para la madurez?, esos no le alquilan... esos se compran.


La página indeleble

…

…

…

Recién cuando el tiempo convierte los momentos en recuerdos, uno se da cuenta que de eso es lo que esa hecha la vida, de recuerdos. Esperaba cada noche el cálido sonido de su voz diciéndome "bienvenido" no sabía que era eso de vivir con el deber celestial de ser una dama, solo sabía que era la más hermosa de todas, que ningún problema nos iba a separar, y que por el simple hecho de ser mayor que yo ninguna persona se iba a atrever a lastimarme si me veía agarrado de su cintura, ¿Cómo olvidar esa época donde con ella todo era aprender? Cada una de sus facetas era para la admiración de mis ojos enamorados; las palmaditas en la espalda, los besitos de la mañana, sus manos que rodeaban mi cuello y que me daban la seguridad de que todo estaría bien.

A la distancia me doy cuenta de que ese dulce acento argentino también tenía también su lado explosivo, jamás nunca sus labios subieron el tono de su delicada voz hacia mí, me quería, eso no era mentira, tenía 16 años, yo tenía solamente 13, soñaba con verla un día como se me antojaba, mi deseosa mente preadolescente hacían que mi ganas de estar a solas con ella crecieran, sin embargo ella sabía que… no era el momento.

Una noche, una única noche, pensé que, me daría aquel regalo, aquel que no tiene nombre ni fechas especiales, aquel que solo se da una vez y se da con toda el alma y el sentimiento que este conlleva, sentía su nerviosismo por encima del mío, su rostro pálido y sus mejillas coloradas acompañados por un ligero movimiento agudo de muñeca me hacían creer que la iba a lastimar, yo tenía mi cuerpo sobre ella, ella me miraba preocupada, yo también tenía la mirada perdida y las manos temblorosas, me pregunte si estaba listo, no quise responderme…

Después de vernos a los ojos unimos nuestros labios, no eran los besos típicos de la mañana, eran besos injustos, besos de noches personales, besos indecentes, estaba callada seguía mirándome con ojos preocupados y algo llorosos "Que harás voz" me decía con el sentimiento que me hacía sentir culpable, de querer robarle… su flor.

Mi mente perdida en sus sensaciones terrenales hizo que deslizara mi mano por debajo de su camisa, ya habíamos pasado un año dos meses y 11 días sin tener relación con esta temática, sentía que me decía "bésame hasta la sombra" pero a la vez "detente". Yo no sabía qué hacer.

Fue suficiente, su mente se abrió y me regalo una sonrisa, pensé que sería para continuar, no fue así, tomo mi mano y evito que le quitara la pureza a sus atributos, yo sentí rabia en el momento yo quería devorar su alma mortal con besos salvajes y un apretón fuerte de manos, pero como siempre… ella supo que decir.

-¿estás nervioso?- me decía con voz melancólica y sin soltar mi mano, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos mientras seguía hablando…

-…- yo estaba en blanco…

-¿tienes idea de lo que vas a hacer a continuación pibe?- me decía sonriente como siempre lo fue.

-yo… quiero demostrarte que te amo- le dije de manera impulsiva y torpe como ya era costumbre…

-Funnyto, ahí varias formas de mostrarme eso, no tengas apuro ojos lindos, ya estaremos listos… los dos- me dijo levantándose y encendiendo la luz había mucho que aprender…

-pero, eh leído muchos libros… emmm eh visto muchas películas- dije intentando no sentirme un niño…

-sacáte eso de la cabeza, el día en que estemos juntitos voz y yo quiero saber que estuve con mi Funnyto Wara, no con un personaje de película ¿entendes?- me dijo riendo y dándome un besito en la frente, era obvio que estaba molesto, frustrado, totalmente humillado, pero sabía que ella jamás se equivocaba al momento de jugar sus cartas,

Ella me entendía muy bien, sabría que al día siguiente ni siquiera tocaríamos el tema ni más debajo de la cintura aunque sea por juego, ya pasados unos años desde que ella falleció a la distancia me doy cuenta de que casi me olvido de ella, pero que sigue presente, que hice muchas estupideces en primero haberle entregado algo tan importante a una fémina incorrecta, una fémina que, simplemente le pasaba lo que a mí, no podía olvidar a su primer amor, que fue una completa abusiva y desecharme justo después de eso, pero… para mi desgracia los tatuajes tanto mentales como físicos no se borran, y a pesar de que esa tarde no fue Funny Wara quien hizo el amor con ella, entendía que esa llave que busca a la adultez costaba mucho… mucho más de lo que podía pagar.

¿Cómo pude ser tan inconsciente?, en mis sueños y pensamientos de la clase de matemáticas solo la escucho a mi difunta amada dándome regaños a diestra y siniestra por haber sido tan estúpido, haberle regalado aquel anhelo del primer suspiro que solo se ve en sueños. Yo le replico y le digo "pero es que ella me quiere" pero ella me da golpes en mi cabeza y vuelve a contestar "que si me quisiera hubiese peleado por mi" es obvio que sabes cuándo te usan, más una doncella me ha tachado de mujeriego, pero lo cierto es que solo eh probado las mieles de una sola princesa, una princesa despiadada esa dama bávara que no puedo olvidar pero tampoco odiar y que a veces no quiero ni ver. Volví a leer los libros, volvía ver las películas, ya no era lo mismo…

Sueño que algún día por más estúpido que suene mi primera dama esa princesa de plata regrese y me vea, así, como ella le hubiese gustado verme, con la expresión fría y aburrida de un hombre maduro, pero que regrese…

"Yo me he comportado bien… ¿Dios… podrías devolverme a mi padre y a mi amada?"

Fin.

Basado en hechos reales.


End file.
